1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle seats and, more particularly, to a latch mechanism for selectively coupling a striker pin fixed to a component of the seat to the vehicle body.
2. Discussion
Many vehicles are equipped with tiltable seats to allow easy access to storage areas. Tiltable seats are most commonly in found in passenger trucks, sports utility vehicles, and mini-vans to provide efficient access to storage areas and for selective use of certain interior spaces for passenger accommodations such as tables. The tiltable seats generally include a latching mechanism that is operative in a latched mode to secure the seat in an operative position for use as a seat and in an unlatched position where the seat is movable from the operative position to the stored position.
Commonly used latch mechanisms generally include a retention claw that is pivotably coupled to the vehicle seat frame or the vehicle floor for movement between the latched and unlatched positions. The mechanism further includes a retention pin on the other of the seat frame and vehicle floor in operative engagement with the hook. An exemplary latching mechanism is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,235 titled "Folding Vehicle Bedseat".
While prior art latching mechanisms are generally effective at selectively securing the vehicle seat to the vehicle floor, they present packaging problems and permit undesirable movement of the vehicle seat commonly referred to as chucking. More particularly, in available latches, the claw generally protrudes from the seat when the claw is in its unlatched position. The protruding claw is susceptible to snagging on clothing and otherwise obstructing access to the vehicle interior.
In view of the above, a continuing need exists to develop a latch that may be used in a seat, that is effectively packaged, and that minimizes or eliminates undesirable chucking.